Happy wars: a clerics quest
by Jetman33
Summary: When the Light kingdom and the Dark empire duke it out once more its going to be one heck of a war!
1. Chapter 1

Jetman33: hi people who read my fanfics during my time here they have fanfics from almost everything but here's one thats not made yet. Happy wars yes i know its on the xbox 360 i have it its very fun so i thought this *hmmmm theirs no happy wars fanfic so i'll be the first one to make it* and here i am stalling you so that you can read it. Ok its all going to have the cleric's side of view and i might do the princess has well if i get board. the cleric's name is Max and he is a male. Ok I'll stop stalling and get the story on. Oh and i do not own happy wars.

* * *

I was just done doing my training for all 3 classes and it turns out the cleric is right for me mostly because I know ever team must have a cleric to help win the fight. I put on my training hat, my training cloak and picked up my training staff, and I picked up my wooden shield and walked out of my shack. If you did not know I was just hired to become one of the order of the light knights. It was a big honer it become one of those and i walked off to see my allies. When i got there jack was telling something to the light king. Jack: "Your royalness the dark empire has declared war once more." When suddenly a bolt of lighting hit the round and the dark king and Marshall appeared. Dark king: "so light king its about time we tie up loose ends." Light king: "lose ends? Do you mean what animal is stronger? With out a doubt a elephant is." dark king: "what no way a hippo is way more powerful than a elephant!" light king: " A elephant would trample a hippo!" Dark king: "elephants are dull!" Light knight: "Hippos are dull too you know!" *jack slowly backed away with his wooden shield up* Dark king and Light king: "THIS MEANS WAR!" *they both began to swing their weapons at each other* *then the princess walked up and saw this* princess: "Father whats going on?" Light king: " its too dangerous out here sweetheart go back home." Dark king "! so beautiful. So love you." *Jack, the light king, Me, and the princess were all confused.* Dark king: "Marshall!" Marshall: "prepare plans for war?" Dark king: " No! prepare plans for a wedding!" *Me, Jack, the Light king, the princess Heck even Marshall had a shocked face.* Marshall: "pardon?" Dark king: Me going to marry princess!" *and as fast as a ballistic shooting one harpoon he nabbed the light kings daughter.* Dark king: "Bwa ha ha ha haaaaa!" *marshall warped the dark king and the princess to the Dark empire's castle* * The light king was pissed off and ran at Marshall but Marshall summoned two tin heads to block the light kings path* Marshall: " deal with these guys first" *then Marshall warped away* *the light king ran away and *jack backed all the way from the tin heads with his wooden shield up.

* * *

Jetman33: first chapter done i feel kind of lonely next time Max the cleric will be with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Jetman33: ok its time i update this story so i am making the first chapter ok Max the cleric disclamer. Max the cleric: sure Jetman33 does not own us someone else does now onto the story.

* * *

*as we fell onto the ground in the light castle we heard the king speak to us* Light king: The dark king stole my daughter light knights you must get her back! Frank: yes sir! Bob: sure thing king the light knights will get her back. Joe: we make that a promise. me: lets get moving then. *me, Bob, Frank, and Joe all ran out of the light castle and saw a tower of gigaloth the evil god with some tin heads spewing out of it* Me: what the? Light king: you must defeat the tin heads and make a tower of ragloth the good god in its place. Bob: this should be easy. Me: don't get cocky now bob. *we all ran right at the tin heads well not frank he stopped and began to shot fireballs right at them. bob swung his sword at then and i swung while joe keep us alive with the heal spell. once we toke out the trash we used our wooden hammers to destroy the gigaloth tower and put a ragloth tower in its place* Light king: when ever you die now ragloth will revive you at the tower you built for him. Me: sweet Frank: come on lets go *has we moved on to the battle field we made one more tower and as we were aport to build the third one i got hit by a fireball on the back of my head.* Me: Frank what the heck was that for? Frank: that wasn't me. Joe: look out candle heads! *by the ring of gem,s we saw a lot of candle heads and one fire master* Bob: there's too many. Joe: we have shields for a reason lets use them. Me: oh yeah *we moved toward then we attack the leader of the candle heads the fire master. once we killed him all the candle heads fell to ground dead* Me: that was weird. Frank: sure was. *when we moved to the fourth tower we saw some heavies* Me: hey look some fatties *then i got smashed right into the water and i drowned. I re spawned at the third tower and ran right at the heavies and hit then with my staff and gave them a beating of the life time* Me: that for drowning me. Bob: calm down dude. Joe: ya we got to get the fourth tower. Me: ok *we all ran to the fourth tower and made it a ragloth tower. and we marched towards the last tower which was unguarded and made it ours. as we were about to hit the gate we saw two gatekeepers* Gatekeeper 1: stay away! Gatekeeper 2: you shall not pass! Bob: yikes those guys look tuff. Joe: we must be very carful. Frank: i'll fry them with my fire balls. Me: lets do this! *we fall attacked them and the gatekeepers got a beatdown he'll never forget. Gatekeeper 1: stay away ugh. Joe: now we must destroy the gate. *we all hit it with out weapons and frank hit with fireballs and we broke in.* Me: lets take down the big tower *we all used our wooden mallets and made into fall to the ground* Me: easy the foes never had a chance. Joe: never shall this place stand. Bob: i'm the star of the show. Frank: no i am! Me and Joe: . . .

* * *

jetman33: i made it! Max:at last Jetman33:hey!


End file.
